Warband of Brothers
Objectives *Rescue each member of Pyre Fierceshot's warband from the Cathedral of Flames. *Rescue Seer Fiercereign. *Rescue Cowl Fiercetongue. *Rescue Roan Fierceheart. *Slay Flamemaster Maultooth. Obtained from :Gron Fierceclaw in Doomlore Shrine :Scrying Pool in Hall of Monuments (after first completion, select "I seek guidance" option) Requirements :The Dawn of Rebellion Rewards :*Unlock Hero Pyre Fierceshot Walkthrough Creatures NPCs Monsters Bosses *Spider ** 28 Jadam Spearspinner (Stunning Strike) *Charr ** 24 Charr Prison Guard (Eviscerate) ** 28 Flamemaster Maultooth (Mind Blast) Dialogue Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Pyre Fierceshot: "This is the Cathedral of Flames, a power base for the Shaman caste and their witless followers. The captive members of my warband should be inside." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Seer Fiercereign: "Did you bring these human slaves to carry your pack, Pyre? Or are they lunch?" :Pyre Fierceshot: "Times have changed, Seer. These humans help us of their own free will." :Seer Fiercereign: "So it seems we fight together. Cowl and Roan are held further below. Let's not waste anymore time." Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Pyre Fierceshot: "Judging by these tracks, one of my warband is being held to the south. Head that way, human. Quietly!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Pyre Fierceshot: "Cowl Fiercetongue, you mangy mess! I thought for sure the Shaman would have killed you by now!" :Cowl Fiercetongue: "They wanted to make a grand spectacle of my execution, otherwise I would have been slaughtered days ago." :Pyre Fierceshot: "It's lucky you're still wearing your pelt. Now let's find Roan and get out of here." Intermediate Dialogue 5 :Pyre Fierceshot: "Roan! And here I looked forward to selling the armor off your corpse." :Roan Fierceheart: "Another day, Pyre. Flamemaster Maultooth, the hierophant's torturer, is nearby. Maultooth's doorguard possesses keys to the inner temple." :Pyre Fierceshot: "Good. They'll soon learn their gods are false when they reache the afterlife." Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Pyre Fierceshot: "You should have killed us when you had the chance. We won't make the same mistake." :Flamemaster Maultooth: "What a pathetic excuse for a rescue party. You should have sent an army. Prepare for your demise, worms! Release the effigies." :Pyre Fierceshot: "Your Shaman tricks don't scare us, Maultooth. Let's finish this!" Followup :What Must Be Done Notes *As with other quests against Charr, virtually all of the damage you recieve will be fire damage, so taking fire based protection (Such as Mantra of Flame) is well advised. *Graphics errors may occur on entering the 3rd level of the dungeon much like areas of Vabbi in the Nightfall Campaign. *Keep an eye out for Charr Flameshielders and Charr Hunter Beasts; if your party is grouped together, they can do some heavy AoE damage. *Although they don't actually take up inventory space, having a full inventory will prevent you from picking up a Prison Key. *Charr Prisonmasters may be resurrected by Charr Prophets and will drop another key; keys dropped by the same Prisonmaster do not count multiple times *Charr mobs carry Resurrection Signet, they will resurrect their fallen comrades if not interrupted/killed while doing so *Charr allies will resurrect if killed, so the mission will not fail from their deaths. *Regular Charr in final chamber can be pulled separately with a longbow, while team is flagged in a safe spot. Effiges can be pulled one at a time, after that only Flamemaster Maultooth and 2 adds will be easy to take down. *If you bring interruption skills it makes Flamemaster Maultooth much easier, also spacing your party out using the flags to avoid the Fire Storm and Meteor Shower will help. *Defeating Flamemaster Maultooth will end the mission, a good spike team can end the last part of the mission quickly by focusing their fire on him. *The lava on the second level does not cause burning. You can walk through it like it is shallow water. Trivia *The quest is probably a reference to the book and television mini series Band of Brothers, which in turn comes from a speech delivered by Henry V of England before the Battle of Agincourt in William Shakespeare's Henry V; Act IV, Scene 3. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Vanguard points Category:Repeatable quests